Parallel lines
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: Parallel lines - Lines go at the same angle and at the same distance but never meet. Non-Yoai. Rukawa, his sister OC X Sendoh. updated Mar 22
1. 01: Prolong

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

_**Parallel: Being an equal distance apart everywhere**_

_**Parallel lines - Of, relating to, or designating two or more straight coplanar lines that do not intersect.**_ _**Lines go at the same angle and at the same distance but never meet.**_

* * *

01. Prolong 

_Beeeeezz_

The match between Shohoku and Kainan ended. The score box showed 86-82. Shohoku gained the final seat to the IH tournament of the winter season. The other seat went to Ryonan. All of them are excited and happy.

Miyagi shouted 'Oh! Great! We are in the IH tournament again.' Jumped up to the air.

Sakuragi shouted as well, 'Because of the Tensai help.' Ha...ha...ha...

Mitsui said happily while still panting, 'Finally I made it again.'

Rukawa just stood here relieved.

Hiroki, the new 5 starters, standing besides Rukawa and hugged him.

Hiroki, 'Great! Rukawa senpai, we made it! We made it!.'

Rukawa struggled out from the hugged and patted Hiroki's shoulder.

Rukawa, 'Do'aho....'

* * *

The result: Ryonan 3W 0L, Shohoku 2W 1L, Kainan 1W 2L, Shoyo 0W 3L

Best Five: Fujima, Maki, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Sendoh

MVP: Sendoh

* * *

When they both walked out from the sport centre, they were heading to the little party hold by the media. Although Kainan and Shoyo lost their chance to the IH, they felt only little upset.

Maki looked at Sendoh, 'I never thought that you would grow up like this. Your skill is unbreakable.'

Rukawa stared hard to Sendoh.

Sendoh smiled, 'Thanks, senpai.'

Fujima said, 'Same here, I never thought that Sakuragi would be at such good in the game.'

They both agreed although Rukawa shrugged.

Sakurag,: 'Ha...ha...because I am the basketball Tensai.'

Sendoh, 'But you are still not as good as Rukawa.'

Sakuragi, 'What? I am thousand times better than that Kitsune.'

Rukawa, '...sigh...'

The both laughed, even Rukawa smiled a little.

They walked on the road while chatting happily. We would hear chat and laugh even they walked to the far end of the road.

The sunshine spread on the road showing a golden way. A new stage is waiting for the qualified teams. They both wanted to be the champion of the IH.

When we looked at them, even the ice-block Rukawa shared some of the words to the group, we would feel the energy and hope. However, along heading to the IH tournament, Rukawa didn't know that he would start his dread sooner after.

Review please.


	2. 02: His sister

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

02. His sister

Shohoku high and Ryanon basketball teams just arrived Kyoto for the IH tournament. Both teams booked the hotel together as their coach thought that they would able to practice together and share the costs.

When they walked toward the direction of the hotel, there were a group of young people walking toward their coming direction.

Suddenly, Rukawa shouted, 'Gimmi!'

Everyone looked at Rukawa as they didn't know that the one seldom talk would shout that large. Their jaws dropped when they saw Rukawa stretched his hand out and held tightly on a beautiful girl from the group. The girl with pale skin and short messy black hair with red, orange and blue highlight . She wore a white tub-top, a navy short jean with a cow-boy boots. When she turned around, they would see her blue eye shadow on the smoky eyes and pink lip gloss. Beautiful and not healthy.

The girl called Gimmi said coldly, 'What do you want?'

Sakuragi whispered, 'She is as cold as that Kitsune.'

Sendoh said, 'She is beautiful.'

Ansai sensai asked, 'What's happened, Rukawa kun?'

Other all looked at them to see what's happening.

Ayako said softly, 'Rukawa's sister...'

All turned to her, and she nodded confidently.

Those attention back to Rukawa and Gimmi when they heard that girl said.

'Let me go.' She said while smoking

Rukawa, still holding her arm took her cigarette away angrily.

'You want to smoke? Fine, just give it to you.' She spoke again.

Rukawa stared at her.

'Speak! What do you want?' Gimmi shouted.

'...when do you smoke?' Rukawa whispered.

Gimmi said coldly, 'you care?'

She struggled from his tight hold but couldn't get out.

'Come home.' Rukawa said.

She glared at Ruakwa and laughed.

'Go home? And live with an ice-block like you?' She said.

Everyone would laugh if it was not in this moment when they heard Rukawa's sister calling his brother an ice-block .

'...' Rukawa said nothing.

'To live with a guy who cares money more than his sister? To live with a guy who steps away leaving his sister suffering her lifelong hurt?' Gimmi continued.

'...I care of you.' Rukawa said finally softly.

'I don't know that.' Gimmi said, 'I never feel of it. Sorry. I am now living here happily with lot of friends. I can earn money myself by a high pay part time job. You don't have to play a role of a brother anymore.'

'Part time job?' Rukawa asked, 'Do you go to school?'

'It is not your business.' Gimmi glared at him.

'Go home! I will give you money and you have to back to school.' Rukawa said strictly.

'Money? Do you have money?' Gimmi laughed.

Rukawa stunned.

'Give me 100 thousands yen NOW, and I will leave with you.' She said coldly.

Rukawa silenced.

'No? OK, how much you have now? 50 thousands, 10 thousands?' She said.

Rukawa took out his wallet. Looked at Gimmi, Rukawa took out 2000 yens.

'Take the train and go home.' He handed her the money.

'2000 yens!' She laughed.

All of her friends laughed as well. While the basketball team looked at them and don't know what to say.

'Kitsune, if you want your sister back, how could you take only 2000 yens when she asked for 10 times more?' Sakuragi whispered to Rukawa's ear.

Rukawa bit his lower lip.

'I have this only.' He said, 'Gimmi, don't hurt yourself. Go home.'

'I haven't hurt myself.' She said, 'But I won't forget how you hurt me.'

Before Rukawa said anything, she fished her pocket and threw something to Rukawa.

'What do you do?' Sakuragi shouted.

'Give you and don't bother me anymore.' She said coldly to Rukawa and turned to go away.

Rukawa stood firm on the ground, didn't move a bit and looked at the direction that his sister gone.

When they turned to him, they noticed that there were at least ten notes of 1000 yen at the foot of Rukawa.

'Rukawa?'

Rukawa didn't reply. He kept looking at his sister's back until she disappeared from the corner.

Rukawa closed his eyes.

'Rukawa?' Sendoh patted him.

Rukawa open his eyes slowly. He looked at Sendoh and then the floor. He bent down, took the money, stretched up, put the money inside the wallet and looked at his groups of people.

'Let's go.' He said without showing any emotions.

* * *

_**" ...Why would I fake an illness?  
Do I really seem that dense?  
How can I fake depression?  
You people make no sense.  
  
If I could snap my fingers  
and make it go away  
I'd do it all,  
right here right now,  
I would do it all today..."**_

_**Quoted from "Depression" by Melissa Johnson**_

* * *

Review please. 


	3. 03: A face mask

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

animefreak1586: Yes, kiku is me. I reviewed your story but I was just too lazy to login and put the whole name... I love to know that you like my story which gives me energy to continue. But for your info that "We are finally together" is ended. I go through it again and think that it is better to end there. Oh! I changed the title as well "I am not alone" ... so that I can end at chapter 26.

cutiedallie: thanks for reviews. I hope you will continue to review sometimes...

* * *

' ... ' conversation

_".." Thinking_

* * *

03. A face mask

Shohoku high and Ryanon high basketball teams arrived the hotel. All of them were still a bit surprised to what Rukawa's sister did to him. They stole some glares to Rukawa, but his showed nothing on his face. The ice-block was still the ice-block with an expressionless face.

At the reception, they got their room. 2 coaches stayed in the same room. All of them picked their roommate to share the twin room, except Rukawa remained and got a single room.

'Why does Kitsune get a single room?' Sakuragi shouted, 'It is not fair!'

Rukawa stared at him but kept silent.

'You want a single room? You can switch with Rukawa if he feels OK.' Ayako said.

'No.' Rukawa said.

'Hanamichi, we are friend, right?.' Miyagi asked, 'How can you drop me here?'

'Don't worry Ryota, I will still share the single room with you.' Sakuragi said.

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

'Baka! If you will share the room with Ryota, why do you want that single room?' Ayako exclaimed.

'...Sigh...' Rukwa shrugged.

'You are so funny, Sakuragi-kun.' Sendoh said.

'...I...I...' Sakuragi, 'Then why that Kitsune has a single room?'

Ayako rolled her eyes and ignored him.

She told everyone, 'unpack your baggage and we will have dinner at 7.'

'Whoo, we have 3 hours break then.' Hiroki said happily, 'Can I go out to look around Kyoto, Ayako senpai?'

'It is your free time. Just come back before 7.' She said.

'Hai.'

* * *

'Obasan, is there any basketball court here?' Sendoh asked with his trademark sunny smile.

'Yes, someone asked me an hour ago.' She replied.

'huh?'

'A slim tall boy without smile on his face.' She continued.

'Oh...' Sendoh nodded. _"He's Rukawa..."_

'You are better. Young man should smile a lot.' She said.

'Hai...' Sendoh replied, 'ano...'

Before he would continue, the old lady talked again.

'Is he your friend?' She said, 'You two are just opposite. Sun and Snow, Bright and Dark..."

She just wanted to think of more adjectives, but Sendoh stopped him.

'Ano...Obasan, where is the basketball court?' Sendoh asked again.

'Oh! I am too talkative, you know.' she said, 'my son is about 30 and lives in Tokyo, I don't have much time to to talk to a boy...'

Sendoh nodded and sweat-drops.

'Oh, sorry! The basketball court, right?' She asked.

"Hai', Sendoh nodded.

'Go outside from the back door, follow the path and go into the woodland. You will see it in the left. About 15 mins from here.'

'Thanks.' Sendoh turned away and went to the back door ASAP.

When Sendoh walked into the woodland, he would hear the basketball sound.

'Whoo...another dunk.' He said while listening to the sound.

When he arrived, he stood behind a tree and saw Rukawa playing with all his might. So powerful and so aggressive.

'You are playing basketball or you are releasing your anger?' He asked while stepped into the court.

Rukawa stopped and turned to Sendoh's direction. Muted and he started his dribble again.

Sendoh didn't play but just sat at one side looking at Rukawa.

Rukawa didn't feel happy but he ignored Sendoh and continued playing. However, after 15 minutes, he stopped again.

'Play or go.' He said coldly.

'I'd never thought that you will start a conversation to me.' Sendoh said happily.

Rukawa stared at Sendoh. He thought that he didn't like his smile especially at this moment. That smile seemed mocking him.

'Play or go.' He repeated.

'Those words are better than Do'aho.' Sendoh said.

_"I don't know what his brain thinking." Rukawa thought. _

Before Rukawa went back to his practice, Sendoh took off his jacket.

'One on one?' Sendoh asked smiley, '21 points to win.'

A hour later, two boys panted heavily on the court.

'3 points added and it is 22. I won.' Sendoh said.

'Draw! 2 points only.' Rukawa said.

Sendoh looked at him unbelievably.

'Are you sure?' He asked, 'I think it is a 3 pointer.'

'Look!' Rukawa said and eyed the 3 point line on the ground.

Sendoh looked carefully and found that there was a mark of the footprint besides the 3 point line. Since the ground was full of soil, he wouldn't say it was on the 3 point line or not.

'OK!' Sendoh said and passed the ball to Rukawa

Rukawa stared hard to Sendoh and started his last attack. However, it didn't go in and Sendoh dunked the rebound.

'Ha...ha...' Sendoh laughed, 'Same result.'

'I will win next time.' Rukawa whispered.

When he felt Sendoh looking at him, he turned to stare at him. Sendoh smiled when he saw Rukawa rose an eyebrow.

'You seems not to be affected by your sister incident.' Sendoh said. Although from his heart he thought of the opposite because he would feel the deep depression from Rukawa's eyes when he opened his eyes after his sister had gone.

Rukawa looked at him.

_"Try another, Akira."_

'You are still as cold as usual.' He said.

Rukawa turned to the basket and made a jump shoot.

'Still putting your concentration on basketball.' Sendoh continued.

No return but just a sound showing the ball went through the net.

'Is this what your sister think?' Sendoh asked causally.

_"Would this too hard for him?"_

Rukawa missed the shoot. Sendoh stared at him.

_"He does affected."_ he thought, _"I would let you talk to me, Rukawa."_

'You act like an ice-block.' Sendoh continued.

Rukawa tried to ignored it and made another jump shoot. However, he missed again.

'Or you just have your face mask on?' Sendoh asked. Tone a bit serious but still with a smile on his face.

Rukawa turned to Sendoh.

'You don't show yourself, how can people know what you're thinking?'

Rukawa looked at him.

'You hide from your mask, how can people know your feeling?' He asked softly.

Rukawa stood still and his face was still emotionless.

No sound made, but just the sound of the wind blowing the leaves.

'Who care?' Rukawa whispered after a long silence and stepped away from the court.

The wind continued to blow and brought Sendoh smile away...

* * *

_**"Give me a mask  
To hide my panic  
Give me a mask  
To seal my emotion  
Give me a mask  
To store my tears  
Give me a mask  
To hold my reputation  
Give me a mask  
To close my heart  
I have nothing, I don't need anything  
but just a mask."**_ _**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	4. 04: His secret

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

Thanks for reviews.

DigitalLavender: The poem at the end is just something like footnote. I just want to try some new styles on my writing...hope it isn't too bad...(try not to cry...;;)

cutiedallie: Thanks! I am happy that you like my stories.

Notorious Contempt: Thanks for your comments and help. I hope this chapter would be better.

animefreak1586: I will do my best!

julie-tearjerky: Thanks for your views.

Jade: Thanks!

* * *

' ... ' conversation

Thinking

* * *

04. His secret

When Sendoh went back to the hotel, he sat at the lobby.

_"Who care" a whisper from Rukawa repeatedly played in his brain again and again._

_"He spoke like usual, but why do I have this feeling? He just looked like a lost child, begging for love but rejecting it in order to not to get any hurt. What'd happened to him and his sister? Can I help?"_

'Sendoh, what are you doing here?'

Suddenly someone shouted to him. He jumped a little. Headed up, he saw Koshino walking toward him.

'Why do you sitting at the lobby?' Koshino asked while inspecting Sendoh.

'Are you looking for me?' Sendoh asked.

'Yes, time for dinner. But I didn't see you back.' Koshino said, 'what are you doing here?'

'I just sit here waiting to eat.' Sendoh said with a big smile on his face.

'Can you be serious sometimes?'

'I am serious.' Sendoh said, 'I am pretty hungry. Let's go.'

When Sendoh and Koshino went into the dinning hall, he saw Rukawa sitting at the table at the corner.

Sendoh shook. After finished picking his food, he took his tray and went to Rukawa's table. Koshino was surprised.

'Sendoh?' He puzzled.

'I sit with him.' Sendoh said gently, 'you come?'

'um...I sit with them.' Koshino replied and pointed to the Ryanon basketball teams table.

'OK!' Sendoh shrugged.

He looked at Rukawa and saw he was eating as if nothing happened.

'Mind if I sit here?'

No reply.

'I take that a yes.' Sendoh smiled and sat down next to him.

He looked at Rukawa's tray, there was no meat nor fish but only a bowl of rice, some vegetables and mushrooms and a bowl of miso soup. Well, and a glass of water.

'You just eat that little for dinner?' Sendoh asked.

Waiting a second, but there was no return as usual.

'Dinner is free here, you can eat as much as you can.'

Rukawa continued eating, showing no interest to reply Sendoh.

'Hey, do you want a piece of chicken?' Sendoh asked excitedly, 'it is nice.'

About hearing this, Rukawa headed up immediately and shook. Sendoh felt amazing and happy when he got Rukawa's response within second.

_"I don't eat meat and fish after that ... "_ he thought. He still remembered that awful experiences which his uncle, a man who claimed to be his father best friend, did on him.

_Flashback_

_'Yeap, take it whole, doesn't it taste good?' his uncle said while panting._

_Rukawa, only thirteen at that time, just tried to escape but he was not as strong as a well built Judo guy._ _He tried to turn his head away __but that dreadful strong man just pushed his head on._ _He wouldn't resist, but only did what his "uncle" said. Finally, he tasted some disgusted thing shoot into his ' He wanted to cry and to spew out everything. But the nightmare was not end._

_He still remembered the first time after his uncle raped him, he tried to escape. But what he got was a cut on the arm, he still remembered the expression on his uncle's face when he tasted his blood. After this crazy action, he blackmailed him that either he or his sister will be the one doing the same thing. He had no chance..._

_End of Flashback_

'Try it.'

Headed up, he saw a piece of chicken flying to his bowl.

Rukawa eyes widened with shock when he saw Sendoh trying to put a piece of chicken on his bowl.

'No.' Rukawa said hurriedly and pushed Sendoh's hand away.

The chicken dropped on the table. Sendoh was surprised by Rukawa's reaction. He looked at Rukawa and the feeling of disgust clearly showed on Rukawa's face. Rukawa looked down on the table for a while and tried to calm himself down.

'Sorry, no meat and fish.'

Rukawa took a glance at Sendoh. He then tried to resume his meal. But he already lost his appetite.

After a while, Sendoh spoke again.

'You should eat more.' said Sendoh, 'Especially when you don't eat meat. You need more rice to support your exhausting exercise.'

Rukawa shrugged.

'...and why don't you take meat or fish? because of religion?'

Rukawa took a deep breathe, shrugged and pretended nothing happened but he didn't know that Sendoh already noted his shaking hand and the sudden rapid breathing.

_"What happened to him?"_

* * *

_**"There is something in his heart  
eating him up  
making him breathless  
He feels so heavy  
He feels so cold  
He wants to get out, but  
he is sinking into the ocean."**_ _**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	5. 05: Her nightmare

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

No review..........................;;

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ...Thinking..." _

* * *

05. Her Nightmare

A girl came home after her part time job of working at the lounge. She dropped her school bag, walking into the living room and threw her body into the sofa. She kept herself in the sofa at the dark living room. Weak room light came through the open window.

'I never thought that I would meet brother...no Kaeda again.' She spoke to the air.

'I always tell myself to forget him as he is not my brother anymore. I don't have to feel sad toward a stranger. But why my heart still hurts today when I saw how he looked at me?' She asked but no one answered her.

After what he did to her, she won't forgive that guy anymore. He was a devil, selling his sister to another devil!

_FLASHBACK_

_The door bell rang. Gimmi ran to open the door. _

_'Brother...' She stopped, 'Uncle Kimura.'_

_'Hello, my love.' Kimura said happily, 'Don't you let me in?'_

_'Oh, please come in.'_

_'Do you know why I come here?'_

_She shook._

_'because of your brother, so I come.'_

_She looked at him wondering._

_'Do you know that he is working for me?'_

_'No, he said he is working at a corner shop.'_

_'Yes, it is another job, but he got more money from me for just finding way to entertain me.'_

_She nodded although she didn't know what was going on._

_'He is enjoying at my home now and not stopping me to come.' He said while walking toward Gimmi._

_She looked at him feeling that he was not as usual. His eyes seemed with fire. When he looking at her, she felt like he was going to eat her. Before she would take any action, her clothes were tore down by Kimura._

_'What are you doing?' She shouted and struggled._

_'What do you think?' While he kept kissing her and touching her skin._

_''No.'_

_'Don't blame me, you should blame your brother.' He laughed._

_She cried and cried for more than ten minutes. But no one help. Before she gave up, he stopped and answered a call. After the call, he left._

_'You should feel lucky that I haven't taken your virgin.' He said and turned to leave._

_After Kimura left that afternoon, she kept thinking of what he told her. _

_"Brother let him come?"_

_She wanted to know whether her brother sell her to Kimura or not. Otherwise, why he told her to "blame your brother'?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She still remembered the whole scene. After that, she had tidy up herself and waited for her brother to come home. He came back at ten that night and brought something hot to eat. More importantly, Kimura lifted him home!

_FLASHBACK_

_'I am back.' He said warmly._

_She could say that he was more pale than usual._

_"Is this because he did something wrong?" She thought._

_'What is that?' she asked while pointing to the bag_

_'Pizza.' He replied, 'I got extra money today, so I bought this.'_

_"Extra money?" she thought._

_'Where did you go today?' She asked coldly._

_'Working. Shouldn't you know that?' He replied innocently._

_'Where do you work?' She asked again._

_He looked at her uncertainly._

_'What's happened?' He asked.'_

_'Uncle Kimura came this afternoon.' she said softly._

_"He came?" He asked. She would see fear in his eyes. _

_'Did you hurt?' he asked hurriedly while walking toward._

_"Why does he feel fear? And why does he know that I might hurt?" She confused._

_'You care? He said you didn't stop him to come.' She said._

_'I didn't stop him... I ... I don't know that' he replied weakly._

_'You don't know? Then what are you doing at his home?'_

_He didn't reply._

_'You are working for Kimura...entertain him...right? Why do you have to do that?' _

_He stopped and she could see he was shaking._

_'Who said that?' He asked._

_ 'Did you enjoy your stay at Kimura's home?'_

_Rukawa stunned with an unbelievable expression._

_'He told you that, didn't he?' He asked softly._

_She looked up and she would feel uncertainty and scare in his eyes. _

_"Did Kimura telling me the truth?" She felt uncertain, scare, sad and angry to her brother. _

_'And let him come in order to make more money?' She asked while crying._

_'No.'_

_'Then what did you do at his home?'_

_No reply. She felt so sad. Even a stupid excuse might be better than none. But no reply! Did this mean he was doing something bad?_ _She felt so sad and angry._

_"He is not my beloved brother anymore" Gimmi thought._

_'You always say you will protect me.' She said angrily, 'I truly believe you and I love you so much.'_

_'I am and I love you with all my heart.' He replied._

_'No, you don't!' She shouted._

_'Gimmi...'_

_'You sold your sister for money!'_

_He froze. _

_'You hurt me much.' She said calmly but tear flew down to her cheek._

_'No Gimmi, I never do that and never ...' He tried to deny but he was lack of word now. _

_'Then tell me what are you doing today?' She asked again._

_He didn't reply. He was lack of word. __She felt so disgusting and hurt to have a brother liked this._

_'Kaede, I don't love you any more.' She said softly but coldly._

_She decided to leave him after she declared that last sentence._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She cried in the sofa. Her brother was long a good brother to love her and protect her. But why would this happened?

'Why, Kaede?'

* * *

_**"Betrayed,  
Something deep inside is lost  
Trust is broken  
A place inside my heart will never be regained.  
  
Angry,  
At myself and at you  
Trying to work out why you did it  
Trying to work out if you ever cared.  
  
Depressed,  
But still angry  
Taking it out on myself  
Cuts and tears marking my skin.  
  
Unsure,  
Of what to do  
And of what you'll do  
Unsure whether you'll get forgiveness."  
  
**Something lost by Judith Jacob**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	6. 06: His nightmare

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

Oliese: Thanks for review. Of course not...I guess you can get the answer in these few chapter.

whatthe: Thanks for review. In my last story, I used Kiku as the name of the OC character as I am too lazy to think another name...but then I recognized that it might get people mis-understanding that I would like to be the one inside SD. Thus this time I use my friend name (sorry Gimmi) in this story and hope the problem solved. But then your comments come... anyway, it is just a name!

cutiedallie: Nice to see you again! From the outline of this story, Rukawa is a poor guy... I am still thinking to make a happy ending or sad ending for this story.

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

**Dream**

* * *

06. His Nightmare

When Rukawa went back to his room, he felt so tired. The meeting with the team discussing the match tomorrow was just a normal issue to him. They would win for sure as it is only a B grade team. But why did he feel so exhausted?

He didn't know why. But when he sat down on the bed, a name came out suddenly.

'Gimmi...'

He sighed and hid his face under his palm.

He didn't expect to see his sister today after a year. She left 2 months after that incident and enrolled at a new school. She didn't contact him nor he could contact her as she hadn't left him any contact number and address. A sudden meet recalling all the memory from Kimura to him. Although Kimura was arrested last year when police found out that he was doing illegal drug and sex business, the nightmare was kept deadly inside Rukawa's heart. He sighed and closed his eyes. He slept before he recognised.

* * *

**DREAM **

**When he opened his eyes again, he found everywhere were different. He was not in his house. But in Kiruma's House. **

**'Welcome, my dear Kaede.' Kimura said.**

**He stared at him.**

**He recalled his memory and remembered that he was arrested by Kimura's fellows when he wanted to report to the police.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**He thought for a night and he wouldn't stay anymore for being a sex player of Kimura. He decide to call the police in the morning. He already thought clearly how to ask the police not letting his little sister knew the incident and hope they would able to protect him from media. Before he could reach to the police station, he was caught by the Kimura's fellows.**_

_**'Kimura san already knew that you might call the police within these few days since you acted so strange last time.' One said.**_

_**'Let go of me.' He commended.**_

_**'Don't you think that.' They said and pushed him into a car.**_

_**He struggled and the someone hit him hard on his back neck.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Kiruma smiled and walked toward him. He would see anger in his eyes.**

**'Don't I tell you to be clever?' He said while patting his face, 'But why do you choose to believe the police rather than I?'**

**He looked away. But Kimura held his chin to look at him.**

**'I think I declared clearly. YOU or your sister.' He said, 'Is this mean your sister?'**

**'No.' Rukawa replied immediately, 'Don't hurt my sister.'**

**'But you choose to hurt me first.' Kimura pretended to be sad while all other guys laughed.**

**'What will you do to compensate me?' he asked.**

**Rukawa looked at him and felt too scare to think of anything.**

**'Might be you are not satisfied by my love only, I would let them to love you as well.' He laughed and pressed Rukawa on the wall. A large bang was heard.**

**'What do you want?' Rukawa struggled and asked.**

**'What do I want? Ha...ha... you should know me well.' He laughed.**

**'I am first, and all of you would do whatever you like later.' He said to his fellows.**

**They both laughed and excited.**

**Rukawa couldn't escape but being pressed on the table. Kirmua then started his old habit - cutting him lightly, but enough to see his blood flew on his pale skin and to taste his blood - and raped him in front of all guys.**

**----**

Rukawa struggled on the bed, hand raised on to the air and scream silently. He wanted to get up but he couldn't.

----

**'You should thank me for cutting you repeated on the same areas where you would hide it.' Kimura panted after released.**

**Before Rukawa would do another thing, another guy climbed on his back. They seemed to be erected by Kimura's action, especially when they sew his blood dropped on the floor. Those guys became crazy and rapped his repeatedly. He felt only pain for the whole day and he wouldn't remember how many times he fainted out. **

**When they finally finished, Kimura came back to his sight.**

**'I haven't finished yet.' He said, 'I have not done before.' **

**(Of course, at that moment Rukawa didn't know 'I have not down before' meaning to his sister.)**

**'Shit!' Rukawa looked at him and said weakly.**

**'But you should happy with this, otherwise, you are in the Hell forever.' He smiled.**

**He walked toward him, headed down and tasted his blood again.**

**'You taste better than the woman.' He whispered.**

**And after that last time, they dressed his wounds. **

**'Your money.' Kimura threw him some notes.**

**He really wanted to reject, but he knew that he needed the money especially when couldn't work for the coming days. He would only take away his repute.**

**He stared at him for a while, finally he bended down and took the money. Took a deep breathe and stretched up. **

* * *

He confused again. Where was he? Wasn't he in Kimura's house. He looked around and remembered that he was in the hotel.

'My god!' He whispered voicelessly.

He laid still and stared at the ceiling lifelessly. It was too much for him to review that incident again, though it was a dream.

'it is back again.' He covered his month in order to prevent any scream coming out.

Sometimes he would dream of that awful incident, but only partially. It was already a long time ago for him to dream the whole event clearly while every details replayed as if he would forget. The dream was so clear that he would feel all the pain suffered at that day.

Suddenly he got out of the bed and ran to the washroom. He felt the sweat on the back was like the blood soaking him, which he could not stand anymore. Taking off all clothes, he stood under the running shower-head.

Hands pressed on the wall supporting his body, head looked down at the floor, he let the hot water poured down to clean his body. He knew that he had to calm down, but he was still panting heavily and his heart beat so fast that it seemed to get out anytime.

'It's just a dream, it's over, Kaede.' He told himself.

'It's over, yes, it's over.' He nodded as if convincing himself.

'It's over.'

He repeated again and again to make himself believed that it was over. But his body betrayed him. His hands were no longer strong enough to support his weak foot and he kneed down finally.

?/p>

?/p>

?/p>

?/p>

?/p>

?/p>

?/p>

Only the moon that night saw a cold-attitude girl crying at her home alone and heard her scream so heart-brokenly. And only the moon that night saw a so-called ice-block weakened under the pouring water and heard those two simple words repeatedly all night.

* * *

_**"The darkness that hide behind my walls  
Consignment of Death  
Closed in walls  
Harvesting the darkness of self  
The windows are foggy  
I cannot see the light  
The sparrows are closing in,  
I am in a box, find my soul  
What goes on in my space?"**_

_Quoted from "Absent From The Soul" by Jacqueline Amos**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	7. 07: Just a point

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

Oliese: Thanks for review. Of course not...I guess you can get the answer in these few chapter.

whatthe: Thanks for review. In my last story, I used Kiku as the name of the OC character as I am too lazy to think another name...but then I recognized that it might get people mis-understanding that I would like to be the one inside SD. Thus this time I use my friend name (sorry Gimmi) in this story and hope the problem solved. But then your comments come... anyway, it is just a name!

cutiedallie: Nice to see you again! From the outline of this story, Rukawa is a poor guy... I am still thinking to make a happy ending or sad ending for this story.

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

07. Just a point

When Sendoh stepped inside the stadium, the 1st sight caught him was Rukawa sitting at the bench. Shohoku was 8 points behind Aiwa and they had 5 minutes to turnover to win the 2nd game.

A minute after, the score didn't change. It was still 68 - 63.

'What is Shohoku doing?' Sendoh shook, "They are not playing good at the court. And why doesn't Rukawa on the court?"

He looked at the bench and saw Ansei sensei talking to Rukawa. Rukawa nodded.

A time-out called by Shohoku. Rukawa was back to the court again. He was playing like he didn't have tomorrow. He dribbled the ball and ran to Awia court. Avoiding the blocks and made a powerful dunk that surprised everything. 68-65

He did that with a purpose to wake his teammates up.

'What are you all doing?' He glared to his teammates.

'Teme Kitsune, how can you show off again?' Sakuragi shouted.

'Defense, Hana.'

Sendoh would smell the smoke from Shohoku team as they were annoyed by Rukawa. He smiled when he saw their defense were better than before. However, Aiwa succeed to get a 3-pointers from Rukawa's guide. 71 - 65

'What are you doing, Kitsune?' Sakuragi said mockingly.

'I will get it back.'

Rukawa ran up along with Miyagi, who passed the ball to him at the 3 point line. He faked and pretended to break through to the inner court, but then resumed and stepped outside the 3-point line. He did a 3-pointers. Score was back to 3-point difference. 71 - 68

'2 minutes left and only 3 points behind. They should have plenty of time.' Sendoh said.

Aiwa missed the shoot and Sakuragi got the rebound. Miyagi controlled the ball and went to the Awai's half. He then passed the ball to Rukawa again. However, there were already 2 people blocking his way. Rukawa dribbled the ball with a slow motion. Suddenly, he turned to the left and fastened the race. Another guy attracted, they followed him. Rukawa intended to let them guiding his left side and with a sudden back pass to the right, the ball went to Mitsui who stood at the right corner freely since his man went to block Rukawa. Caught the ball, Mitsui released a prefect 3-pointer. _Swish._ The ball went in clearly without touching the hoop. 71 - 71 draw and 1 minute left.

Awai offended again. Dai Moroboshi managed to get a 2 points on Mitsui. 73-71. They returned quick to avoid the fast-break from Shohoku. Time was passing, 18 second left and Shohoku still had 12 seconds to offense. Miyagi wouldn't escape from the defensive net from Awai, dribbling the ball at the same area for another 4 seconds.

'8 seconds.' Mitsui shouted.

_"I know! But I cannot do anything."_

He looked around, Rukawa on his left but he was not able to pass the ball.

'4 seconds..' Mitsui shouted again.

'I know!' He shouted. He tried to get passed powerfully but still not strong enough to break the net. Finally, he decided to shoot.

'HANA!' He shouted.

They saw the ball flying in the air going to the net while the offense time was counted down to 2.

"BANG!" It wasn't in. 7 seconds left but Shohoku high was still 2 points behind.

6 hands rose up in the air fighting for the orange ball.

'King of rebound!' Sakuragi shouted when he got the ball.

He stole a stare to the count down. 4 second left. He wanted to shoot but he heard someone shouted behind.

'Pass.'

He was Rukawa stood at the left corner. He passed to him without further thinking. A 3-point must be better than 2. They had to win instead of draw since Rukawa didn't do good in the first half, all of them were tired and exhausted. They didn't have enough power to have another 10 minutes.

'Shoot' He shouted, '2 seconds.'

Dai ran and jumped up to block Rukawa. Rukawa eyes altered.

_"He blocked the sight!"_

'1 second! Kitsune!'

Pulling back, he made a fake-away.

Everyone looked at the ball. Finally it arrived but met the ring. The RING!

'Oh!' Ayako exclaimed.

The ball was still on the hoop turning around. Would it fall out or go into the net? Time was up, their fate depended on the naughty ball running on the hoop.

Finally, time seemed stopped while the ball getting slow in motion. It jumped up a bit hitting the hoop again, when everyone thought it would fall out, it went back to the hoop and fell in.

3-points in for Shohoku. 73-74.

Just 1 point but they won finally, their arc did a bit better at the last few minutes.

They felt happy and excited to win over Awai who had dropped them out from the IH last season.

'Well done.' Ansei sensei looked to them and nodded.

When Rukawa passed by, he patted his shoulder tenderly. Rukawa looked up.

'Good job.' Ansei sensei said.

Rukawa kept silence and shook. He knew he hadn't done good. He patted him again and smile.

_"If Rukawa doesn't in good form, we will lose the next game."_ He lost in his thought.

'Sensai?' Ayako spoke.

'Ho...ho...ho...Let's go.' He turned and went inside the changing room.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	8. 08: Fate

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

No review....;;

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

08. Fate

During dining time, everyone ate happily and relaxed as both teams won the 2nd game yesterday and had a day without match on Saturday and Sunday. The next match would be resumed two days later on Monday.

However, when Sendoh looked around, he wouldn't find Rukawa.

'Ayako san, where is Rukawa-kun?' He asked.

Ayako looked at him wondering.

'He finished and went back to his room.'

Sendoh rose an eyebrow.

_"Finished? It is only 15 mins for the dinning time."_

'I guess he didn't feel very well' Hurako added.

'Guess?'

'Do you want to challenge Hurako san?' Sakuragi said angrily to Sendoh.

'Don't be angry, Sakuragi-kun.' Sendoh said tenderly, 'I just wonder his situation since he didn't play good yesterday.'

'He gets a little fever, but I have already given him the pills.' Ayako said, 'Why are you looking for him?'

Sendoh nodded.

'I just want to talk to him.'

'Talk?' Mitsui asked, 'Does he talk? And what do you want to talk about? His sister? I saw you eyeing his sister that day.'

'Not really.' Sendoh's smiled, 'I just accidentally met his sister today. '

They looked at him.

'And I just want to talk to him.' He repeated again.

_- FLASHBACK -_

After a day looking around the city with the team, Sendoh, Koshino and the team decided that it was time to back to the hotel. However, on their way back, they saw Gimmi again. She was surrounded by some guys.

_"Gimmi? What are she doing there?"_

They walked closer and heard their conversation.

'I knew you are working at a lounge.' A guy who seemed to be the leader said.

'So?' Gimmi said coldly.

'We can report to your school.'

She stared at them without saying anything.

'Surely, they are brother-sister. Both are cool and like to stare.' Sendoh shook.

'If you don't want to get into any problem, warm my bed.'

He was listening to the conversation carefully when suddenly pushed by Koshino.

'Time to meet the princess and be the hero.' He teased, 'You like her, don't you?'

Senodh's face reddened. He saw Gimmi looked at them angrily.

'I will call the police.' She said.

'And what do you want to tell the police?' He asked, 'report to them that you work at the lounge?'

All others laughed. Gimmi muted.

'Hey, Gimmi. What are you doing here?' Senodh headed to the group and asked.

They looked at him.

'Who are you?' The leader asked.

'Sendoh. Akira Sendoh.' Sendoh replied with a big smile.

'This is none of your business. Get away.' He ordered. His tone a bit softer as he was altered by Sendoh's tall and well-built figure.

'No. This is definitely my business.' Sendoh said, 'because my girl is forced to talk to other guys in front of her boyfriend.'

'Who's her boyfriend?'

'I am in front of you now.' Sendoh rolled his eyes.

Sendoh passed though the group and hide Gimmi behind him. Gimmi was a bit puzzled.

'Whoever you are. Leave now or you will regret.' He threatened.

'Senodh. What are you doing there?' Someone shouted.

They turned and saw a group of tall guys walking toward their direction.

'I am saving Gimmi.' Sendoh replied pointing to Gimmi while looking at Koshino and hoped he would continued this act.

'Oh...' Koshino saw Gimmi holding Sendoh's, although a bit surprised he followed Sendoh's line, 'Gimmi? Are you OK? I guess we do help here.'

The leader heard what Koshino's say and looked at Sendoh again.

'OK! You are lucky but don't think of the next time.' He said and left.

After they left, Gimmi thanked Sendoh.

'Are you alright?' He said.

Gimmi nodded.

'Ah... Sendoh. ' Koshino spoke and teased, 'I don't think we should here now.'

Gimmi's face reddened.

'Bye.' He waved to them, 'see you at the hotel'.

Sendoh turned back the attention to Gimmi. Gimmi, face was still red, looked at the floor. Sendoh smiled.

'So, where are you going?' He asked.

'I am going home to change and go to was not playing well yesterday...'

Gimmi's expression changed when she heard "Rukawa".

'Don't talk about him.' She said in monotone.

'He is not very happy since that day.'

'I don't care.'

'But he cares you. I can feel it.'

Gimmi looked at Sendoh examining his words.

'No, I don't think so.'

Sendoh looked intensively at Gimmi wondering why she would think that. He saw Gimmi's eyes a bit red.

_"What's happened between them?"_

'Do you have time to have a cup of coffee?' He asked, 'Just 20 mins.'

'He asked you to come?'

'What?'

'He afraid to face me, so he asked you to come. Right?' She was a bit overacted.

'No. I just accidentally met you here. ' Sendoh said.

Gimmi recalled the accident before and face turned red again.

_"Baka." She scolded herself. _

'I really want to help you two.' Sendoh explained, 'I never saw Rukawa in that situation.'

'Just 20 mins?' She asked.

Sendoh smiled.

* * *

After they sat down at the cafe, they both kept silence.

'um...do you know those guys?' Sendoh started.

'I met them at the lounge last week. They kept following me.'

'Why don't you call the police?'

'They just told me to go home earlier. They are not help. So, I asked my friends to make a role play _THAT_ day, pretending that we have some special _supports_.'

'Pretend? So, do you smoke?'

'Sometimes, honestly.'

'Well, don't smoke too much. Of course, if possible, don't smoke. OK?'

'OK.'

'Should I pick you up tonight?' Sendoh asked suddenly.

Gimmi looked at him wondering.

'I afraid they will go to your working place.'

'But it will cause you too much trouble.'

'Or, I would call Rukawa to ...'

'No.' She rejected immediately.

'Care to tell me why?'

'I don't respect him to be a brother...' she muttered.

Although her sound lowered down, Sendoh still heard what she said.

'Why?'

Gimmi headed down. He saw a tear dropped on the table.

''Gimmi?'

She shook.

'What's happened?' Sendoh asked while going to sit besides Gimmi.

'He hurt me too much.'

'What's happened?'

'Don't ask me.' She sobbed.

Sendoh looked at her.

_Sighed._

He pulled her closed and hugged her.

'OK! Don't cry. I won't push you. Just tell me when you are ready.' He patted her back to calm her down.

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

Sendoh sat outside Rukawa's room. It still had light come at the door flame. He knocked the door. To his surprised, Rukawa responded so fast.

'Who?' It was Rukawa's monotone.

'Sendoh.'

Rukawa didn't know why Sendoh had to find him all the time. He didn't move.

'Rukawa?' Sendoh knocked the door again, 'I want to talk to you.'

Still no reply, Sendoh just tried to open the door from outside. And it opened.

_"He didn't lock the door."_

He opened the door and saw only the table lamp switched on. He looked at the bed, but out of his expectation, that no one was in the bed.

'What do you want?'

He turned around, and saw Rukawa, who looked tired and even paler than usual, sat on the sofa with a blanket covered.

* * *

_**(female)  
"can you see me  
hiding in my dreams  
can you save me  
save me from my screams  
will you help me  
I want to be free  
will you hold me  
in your arms"**_

_Quoted from "Hiding From Nightmare" by Aaron (AarionLee) Morris**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	9. 09: What's happened?

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

cutiedallie: Thanks for review my story again.

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

09. What's happened?

Rukawa felt cold although he covered with the blanket. He looked blankly to the air. He was tired and he felt unwell. But he was too afraid to close his eyes and to sleep. Suddenly he just covered his head under the blanket.

'What am I doing here?' He whispered.

He tried his best to let the past passed. But that incident was too hard for him. Since his dreamed that incident again that night, he didn't go to bed. He didn't think that he would able to face THAT again. He just sat on the sofa for 2 nights to have some rests as he still wanted to save some energies for the coming matches. However, he didn't know how long he would able to take under this situation. He remembered year before when it had happened, he still pretended nothing happened in front of Gimmi and went to work at the other day.

'Am I being weak now?' He questioned himself.

_"Kirmura is already arrested, he or his fellow won't suddenly come back. Why are you so scare, Kaede?" _

Suddenly someone knocked the door. He jumped a bit and stretched his head out from the blanket.

'Who?'

'Sendoh.'

_"What does he want from me?" _

'Rukawa?' Sendoh knocked the door again, 'I want to talk to you.'

_"What can I tell you?"_ He didn't reply.

Suddenly the door opened. He looked at Sendoh who came in and looked at the empty bed.

'What do you want?' He asked.

Sendoh turned around and looked at him. He would tell that he saw the surprise in Sendoh's eyes. But Sendoh just gave him a smile.

'I want to talk to you.' He said again confidently.

'I want to sleep.' He replied coldly.

Sendoh sat on the end of the bed and stared at him.

'You sleep on the sofa?' He asked.

No reply.

'You always keep silence.' He shook his head depreciated.

'What are you doing here, Rukawa-kun?' He looked around and asked, 'Not watching TV, not sleeping, but just sit with a blanket on the sofa.'

Rukawa looked at the other side not paying attention to him. He sighed internally.

'I met Gimmi today.'

Rukawa turned to him immediately and rose his eyebrow.

'You are listening to me.' Sendoh smiled, 'Good.'

'I saved her from some bustards.' He continued.

'How is she?'

Sendoh felt happy that Rukawa finally replied.

'She is OK.' He said, 'She is working now and will be off 2 hours later. I wanted to ask you to pick her up along with me, but she seems not happy with the idea.'

Rukawa opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. So, he closed it again.

'What happened between you and Gimmi?'

Rukawa glanced at Sendoh and looked aside.

'I want to help.' Sendoh said.

Silence again.

'Look at me!' Sendoh spoke loudly, 'What you are doing does not help to ease the problem.'

Rukawa turned to Sendoh slowly. Sendoh suddenly felt the sadness formed around Rukawa. They just kept staring each other silently.

'What happened was happened, I couldn't change it.' He suddenly spoke so softly.

'What happened?' Sendoh asked. _"This is what I would like to know."_

However, Rukawa seemed not hearing him.

'I have already tried my best.' He continued, 'but everything is out of my control.'

'What am I doing here?' He looked sadly at Sendoh.

Sendoh shocked when he heard such spoken tone from Rukawa.

'Rukawa?'

'What can I do?'

'I am here to help.' He smiled.

Sendoh took a deep breathe. _"I must lighten up the atmosphere first."_

'Do you want to listen some music?' He asked suddenly.

'Hn?' Rukawa looked at him.

'Some music?' He asked.

Before getting the answer, he went to turn on the radio and tuned it to the classic music channel.

_"It's better now."_ He thought when the soft music surrounded the room.

'Can we talk a little bit about Gimmi?' He asked.

Rukawa nodded.

'When did she get away from home?'

'Last year. She didn't tell me before.'

'Why did she left home?'

'She didn't want to stay with me.'

'Why?'

Rukawa face muscle suddenly stiffened.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_'Kaede, I don't love you any more.' She said softly but coldly._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

'Why? What's happened?' Sendoh asked again.

'She is angry with me.'

'Why?' Sendoh thought he was getting stupid to repeating "why" again and again.

'Because I didn't save her on-time.' He said.

Sendoh held for a second, before he would say something Rukawa spoke again.

'But I didn't know. I didn't know he would go to our home. Trust me.'

'She thought you knew that incident but you didn't save her, right?' Sendoh asked.

Rukawa nodded.

'Why does she think that?'

'Because I was with Kimura that day.'

'Kimura, is this the person who went to your home? What did he do to Gimmi.' Sendoh asked hurriedly, 'Did he...?'

'Yes, he did...'

'What? You just let your sister suffered this?' Sendoh asked angrily. He didn't know why he felt angry but he finally knew the feeling of Gimmi.

Rukawa felt hurt again.

_"Everyone would think the same. That is why Gimmi would think of this."_

'No, he stopped in the middle.' He tried to say something.

'This is not the main point. But why you don't stop him?' He questioned him.

Rukawa took a deep breathe.

'I didn't know he would go to our home.' He replied softly, 'I said that before.'

Sendoh felt he was a bit overacted. Calming down himself, he started again.

'But you were with him that day.'

Rukawa muted.

'Answer me. What were you doing with him?'

Rukawa shocked. Every lines seemed to be repeated as that night.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_'I am back.' He said warmly although his wounds were pain dreadfully._

_'What is that?' she asked while pointing to the bag_

_'Pizza.' He replied, 'I got extra money today, so I bought this.'_

_'Where did you go today?' She asked coldly._

_'Working. Shouldn't you know that?' He kept his usual tone._

_'Where do you work?' She asked again._

_He looked intensively at her and found that she looked a bit pale than usual._

_'What's happened.' He asked._

_'Uncle Kimura came this afternoon.' she said softly._

_"He came?" He asked worriedly as he didn't know why that crazy man would go to his home when he was locked in his home._

_'Did you hurt?' he asked hurriedly while walking toward. However, he stopped when he saw she was taken aback. _

_'You care? He said you didn't stop him to come.' She said._

_'I didn't stop him... I ... I don't know that' he replied weakly._

_'You don't know? Then what are you doing at his home?'_

_He didn't reply. He would never tell his sister his dreadful experience._

_'You are working for Kimura...entertain him...right? Why do you have to do that?' _

_Rukawa stunned with an unbelievable expression. How would she know that? How would his sister know that he was being a sex player of Kimura. He was too scare to think furthermore. _

_'Who said that?' He asked uncertainly._

_'Did you enjoy your stay at Kimura's home?'_

_Rukawa froze. _

_"Enjoy? I would choose to die if I could." He thought._

_'He told you that, didn't he?' He asked softly as he felt his energy leaking away._

_She looked up and he would feel the hate in her eyes. He felt his heart aching by her disgusting expression._

_'And let him come in order to make more money?' She asked while crying._

_'No.'_

_'Then what did you do at his home?'_

_What could he say? He wouldn't tell her that he wanted to call the police and ended up to be raped the whole day._

_'You always say you will protect me.' She said angrily, 'I truly believe you and I love you so much.'_

_'I am and I love you with all my heart.' He replied and kept his tear in his eyes._

_'No, you don't!' She shouted._

_'Gimmi...' He didn't know how to explain the whole story._

_'You sold your sister for money!'_

_He froze. In the whole world, he would better get himself hurt or die for his sister's safe. How would he do that? He was too shock to response when she said those words._

_'You hurt me much.' She said calmly but tear flew down to her cheek._

_'No Gimmi, I never do that and never ...' He finally got his voice back._

_'Then tell me what are you doing today?' She asked again._

_He didn't reply. He wouldn't say a word._

_'Kaede, I don't love you any more.' She said softly but coldly. _

_Ruakwa heart broke into pieces. Her words like a knife cutting his heart He would saw and heard that those pieces dropped to the floor._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rukawa didn't answer. He just stared at the ceiling emptily.

Sendoh looked at his stubborn form. He felt angry to Rukawa and he also felt the the sadness and emptiness from Rukawa. He would take it anymore, looked at the clock, it was time to pick Gimmi up.

'I go to pick up Gimmi.' He said, 'We will talk later tonight.'

'You won't go out, will you?' He asked but no reply, 'I take your room key with me.'

He then locked the door before got out the room.

* * *

_**"Cold and dark,  
Empty. I know  
Nothing but memories, here.  
The cold has entered me,  
Leaving me numb.  
The dark has surrounded me,  
Leaving me blind.  
Then comes the pain,  
Lancing through the numbness.  
The pain, coming from memories  
And desires that will never be met.  
I am, as always, alone."**_

_"Lonely" by James Grengs**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	10. 10: What can I do?

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

cutiedallie: Thanks for review my story again.

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

09. ... What can I do?

Sendoh left finally. Rukawa was alone again in his room. Remembered the conversation before, he felt too depress. He felt he was unable to breath. Suddenly he felt his heart arching, he pressed his hand on his chest trying to ease the pain.

_"I am tired. Can I just take a rest?"_

His body, as if answered his required, further deepened into the sofa and his eyes closed unnoticeably.

At other side, Sendoh had already picked up Gimmi.

'I didn't think you would come to pick up me.'

'Why not?'

'We barely know each other.' She said softly.

She felt the silence and looked up to Sendoh. While the always smiling Sendoh eased his smile.

'Sorry. I don't mean that.'

'It's alright.' He shook, 'I just want to help you and Rukawa.'

She looked intensively to him, rose her eyebrow and nodded.

'I won't hide that I am attracted by your charm.' He added, 'but I am also affected by Rukawa's attitude.'

She confused.

'How could a person always acts so cold and isolated?' He said, 'And I would feel his sadness.'

'Sad?'

Sendoh nodded.

'You are always upset and angry when you talk about him, but what he gave me are sadness and emptiness.'

Gimmi muted suddenly and her tears dropped.

'Gimmi?'

'I just feel sad when you said he was sad and empty.'

'I really want to find out what had happened between you and him and solve the problem. I really want to help.' Sendoh said sadly, 'Because my brother died due to my stubborn.'

'I am sorry.'

'No, I am fine now.'

'This is my home. Thanks for sending me back.'

'Can we have a talk? Just 10 minutes.'

'Another 10 minutes?' Gimmi giggled, ''Come in.'

When they sat on the sofa, Sendoh started again as he didn't want to stay with a girl alone at night.

'He told me Kimura and what happened on you.' Sendoh said, 'I am sorry.'

'It's alright.' Gimmi face reddened, 'He...he...ah... sniffed...sniffed on me, but stopped when he had a phone call. He came and left within 15 minutes. '

'How do you know that Rukawa was with Kimura that day?'

'Kimura said that and he didn't deny. But he didn't tell me what he did at his house.'

'Was he at Kimura's house that day?' He asked wondering why.

'Yes.'

'What did he doing there?'

Gimmi stopped talking and looked at Sendoh. Sendoh looked straightly to her and she felt he was really serious to the issue.

'He said Kaede was working for him, something entertaining him.' She said uncertainly, 'Actually I am not sure what Kaede did. But might be ... he was introducing girl to Kimura.'

'And you thought he even introduced his sister to Kimura?'

She nodded.

'But did he a brother like this?'

Gimmi's eyes widened, mouth opened and closed again. Finally she shook.

'But I was too angry there and Kimura sent him home that night... If he wasn't, why didn't he tell me?'

'I don't know. But I would find it out.' Sendoh said and stood up, 'I go now, take care yourself. Call me if you need help, OK?'

She nodded.

* * *

When Sendoh was going back to the hotel, he kept thinking "what did Rukawa do that day?". He tried to sum up the materials he got now, but it seemed nothing much.

'Right, anyway, the most important thing is to find out what he did at Kimura home.' He told himself.'

After he went back to the hotel, he firstly went to his room to change and to take a shower. Before he went out, he saw Koshino looking at him. He rose his eyebrow and smiled.

'Where are you going now?' Koshino asked, 'You seems busy.'

'I am going to Rukawa's room.'

'So, time to get closer to the brother-in-law?' he teased.

'ha...ha... funny.' He laughed, 'Sleep well.'

He opened the door but then went back to take the blanket on his bed.

'You won't back tonight?' Koshino asked cautiously.

'Hey, don't sound like a jealous girlfriend.' He said mockingly.

Koshino rolled his eyes. Sendoh laughed.

'Don't push too fast. Everything needs time to change.' Koshino said seriously.

He nodded and went out.

When he entered Rukawa's room, he found that Rukawa slept on the sofa.

'Does he really sleep on the sofa?' He wondered.

His body balled up and his face was stiffened, while his breathe was short and fast.

'He doesn't sleep peacefully.'

Before he went to ask Rukawa to sleep on the bed, he found Rukawa mumbling something.

He went closer.

'No...stop.' He waved his head from left to right

He put his hand on Rukawa's forehead.

'Oh, he is burning.'

'Itai...stop, please...stop.'

_"What are he saying about?"_

'Aa...' he screamed silently, 'please...help...'

Rukawa panted heavily while his chest was up and down significantly. Suddenly he saw Rukawa bite his lower lip in order to avoid a scream, but he bite too hard and broke his lip. At one side, he wanted to wake him up, but at the other side, he wanted to listen what was happened. His six sense told him that this was the main stream of the story.

However, what he would hear from Rukawa was just those few words repeatedly. Suddenly Rukawa screamed a bit loudly and he saw tear dropped down his face.

'stop...'

He wouldn't take it anymore and tried to wake Rukawa up.

'Rukawa, open your eyes!'

He tried and tried but Rukawa was still in his dream. He put his hand on his shoulder and fling him violently. Suddenly, he saw Rukawa opened his eyes but it was not focusing.

'Stop, please.' He said weakly.

'Are you still dreaming?' He asked, 'I am Sendoh.'

Rukawa looked at him wearily.

_"Does he look at me, at Sendoh Akira? Might be if I say Gimmi, he would clear his mind."_

'Rukawa, I am Sendoh. I come to talk about Gimmi. GIMMI.' He spoke while kept waved his body.

'Gimmi...no, don't hurt her.' A weak reply from Rukawa.

_"He still doesn't recognize me, how can I make him fully awake...or may be I can...should I?"_

He thought this was one of the only chance he would draw out what happened that day although this was not a good way. Finally he decided to take the chance.

'What will you do then? Beg me.' He tried to say something which might have special meaning to Rukawa.

Eye widened, Rukawa took a deep breathe, then his eye closed, tear dropped and head lowered down.

'You both ... all day... And you want me to beg you to continue?' He whispered.

_"You both? What's that all day? Continue what?"_ Sendoh sensed something but he hoped what his thought was wrong.

'Or I ... no, we can go to Gimmi.' He replied.

'No, don't hurt Gimmi. I beg you.' He sobbed, 'please...'

'Say it out. To continue what!' Sendoh whispered in a low tone.

_"I am sorry, Rukawa kun."_ He was so nervous.

'...you all... please...rape me...' a weak broken line came out from Rukawa' mouth.

The sound was barely heard but Sendoh heard it clearly. Although he sensed that, he was too shocked to the news. His mind went blank. His face turned pale and he was shivering. He released Rukawa and took few steps backward as he felt all his blood drew away from his body. However Rukawa just thought he was going. Half standing on the floor, half kneeing on the sofa, he held Senodh's hand tightly in a hurry.

'...please...'

Sendoh took his hand back forcefully, and accidentally pulled Rukawa on the floor. He wanted to take Rukawa up but his feet rejected to move. He looked at the fallen figure and cried silently.

_"What can I do? How can I help?"**

* * *

**_

_**Fear is an agonizing thing  
It cripples deep inside  
It freezes the thinking part of you  
So you want to run and hide  
It creeps like a burglar upon you  
Causing shivers to run down your spine  
It reduces you to an empty shell  
And destroys all that is fine  
Don't let fear get a hold on you  
Fight it with all your might  
Once you bring that fear in the open  
Your world has a chance to be bright**_

_"Fear" b_y _Marian Wheaton_

** _

* * *

_ **

Review please.


	11. 11: Breaking of the Dark

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

cutiedallie: Thanks for review.

P.S. I am a bit stunned there. How does the story go on after Sendoh knows the deep secret of Rukawa...the outline is not set like this, but when I wrote on the story, I just accidentally let Sendoh knew the secret although it came out naturally. Do anyone have any ideas?

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..."_

* * *

11. Breaking of the dark

Sendoh looked at Rukawa who laid on the floor blankly. He was so confused and actually what's happened to Rukawa was out of his imagination. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there for more than 15 minutes. Suddenly he recognized that he should take Rukawa up.

He stepped a step forward carefully, as if he just learnt how to walk. Banding down, he held Rukawa in his arm. Rukawa was much lighter than he should be. He also recognized that how thin Rukawa was. Finally, he put Rukawa on the bed, went to the toilet to get a wet towel and placed it onto Rukawa's forehead. He kept thinking the whole night and took care of Rukawa. After 2 hours, when he saw Rukawa was more stable now, he closed his eyes to have a rest.

'Sendoh...' a weak sound was heard.

Sendoh took aback of sound. He looked down at Rukawa, who looked at him.

_"He was awake as his sight is so clear now." _

'Sleep.' He said softly and tenderly.

Rukawa moved his sight to the other side. After some times, he spoke again.

'What did I say before?' He whispered.

Sendoh kept quiet.

'I wasn't in the dream.' He whispered so softly as if a ghost breathing near your ear.

Sendoh shivered. He looked at Rukawa, who was still looking at the wall. But his lips were shacking showing that he was afraid.

_"Should I tell him? or Should I pretend nothing happened?"_

'Sigh...It was you.' He stated a fact but not asking a question.

Sendoh stunned.

Sensing the silence from Senodh, Rukawa looked at him confusingly.

_"Doesn't he know what I am talking to? Did I dream or did I not dream? I am confused." _

'it was you...?' This time, he wondered.

He had never thought that it was Rukawa who started and continued a one-way conversation instead of he. But at this moment, he didn't know what he should choose. It was just a simple word "YES" or "NO", but it was too difficult to answer.

He looked at Rukawa wondering what he should say, but then he saw Rukawa took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

_"He gave up this conversation finally."_ He felt a bit relief.

'It was you.'

Sendoh's eyes widened. He looked at Rukawa who was still closing his eyes with a usual expressionless look. The same sentence repeated 3 times. But those were different in meaning. And Sendoh knew that Rukawa got the answer finally.

Taking a deep breathe, he got his voice back eventually.

'It was me.'

Rukawa shook a bit to the answer. Although he knew that Sendoh was the one standing in front of him getting his secret, he felt insecure and scare. He didn't tell anyone of this before. He felt sad and shame.

'You wasn't sleeping peacefully. I tried to wake you up and you seemed still in your dream.' Sendoh said.

He looked at Rukawa, but he didn't changed a bit: still closing his eyes and without any expression. He then continued.

'You thought I was someone. I told you I am Sendoh but you didn't hear me. You begged me stop, you asked me don't hurt Gimmi.'

Rukawa took a deep breathe.

'I just want to...to solve your problem, so I just followed your line.' His voice turned down.

'And then I asked you...' he stopped a bit, '"to continue what?"'

Rukawa bite his lip to keep himself calm. However, he was panting heavily.

'And you said it.' Sendoh whispered.

Rukawa couldn't control himself and he shook heavily. The only thing he could do was deadly close his mouth to avoid any screams. The long time secret that he put deep under his heart had been discovered by someone out of his expectation. He didn't know what to do and what to react.

He looked at Rukawa, who face paled as if transparent and without any expression. He was shaking dreadfully while he bite his lips so tightly. He didn't cry nor scream.

'I'm sorry.' This was what he could say.

He stood up and sat besides Rukawa on the bed. Seeing Rukawa shook, he wouldn't help but held Rukawa up and lightly hugged him to give him some warmness that he might desire for long time. Rukawa resisted first as he was so afraid of the touch and such action as that recalled his memory. Sendoh sensed it, but he didn't get his hand off.

'It's alright. Relax and trust me. '

His soft and tender voice liked a spring breeze blowing into his heart. He wanted to recall the last caring and supportive hug, but he didn't get one. It seemed that he had never enjoyed such warmness from another body. Rukawa couldn't resist but let Sendoh hugged him. He felt his warm, he sensed his breath and he heard his heart beat. He never felt so calm for so many years.

'Thanks.' A barely heard mumble.

Sendoh smiled.

* * *

_**"I bathed my face in the cool mountain water  
I could see in the clear water  
A mirrored reflection  
Deep inside my soul  
A wound that had not healed  
I walked further into the stream  
Washed myself with the water of life  
I screamed a silent scream  
That came from deep within my body  
I fell face first into the stream  
When I thought all was lost  
The water of life restored my soul"**_

_"A Silent Scream" by Allan James Saywell**

* * *

**_

Review please.


	12. 12: Brotherhood

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

cutiedallie: There's only you left me review...thanks so much!

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

12. Brotherhood

Sendoh looked at Rukawa. He didn't know that he would see such broken and weak Rukawa. Actually, to him or to the public, Rukawa meant "cold""no feeling" and "iron-heart". However, they were wrong. He was also a human who did have feeling but he just hid it and kept everything in his heart.

He was still sitting at the side of the bed while Rukawa leaned on him sleeping. At first, he felt alright, but then he felt tired of this position and Rukawa seemed heavier than before suddenly.

'Rukawa-kun...Rukawa-kun?' He tried to wake him up. But no use.

He tried to put Rukawa back on the bed but his hands gripped his shirt.

'Sigh...I didn't know that you are so dependent.' He mumbled.

So, he could only sleep together with Rukawa. However, he felt a bit embarrassed to their position. A guy leaned on his chest and slept...

_"Indeed, I'd prefer Gimmi on top of me...Oh I guess...maybe... I like to be on top;;...I should be the one offend..." _

He slept while he was still thinking some boyish things...

The sun secretly entered the dark cold room through the curtain. Rukawa opened his eyes, wondering where he was. Looked up, he saw Sendoh's face. Sendoh's arms surrounded him and his hand gripped at Sendoh's shirt. He felt so warm and laid back again on Sendoh's chest.

He closed his eyes again.

_"He is so warm."_

But suddenly, he recognised something.

'Sendoh?' He gasped while his face turned as red as a tomato.

_"I WAS SLEEPING WITH SENDOH AND WE HUGGED..."_

He pushed out, but too powerful that made him fell on the floor from the bed.

Hearing the sound, Sendoh opened his eyes. The sound was still there. He looked the side of the bed and saw Rukawa trying to stand up but lost balance again by the chair leg. He was amused that Rukawa seemed mess and innocent and his face was red.

'What are you doing here?' He asked casually.

Rukawa looked up while sitting on the floor. He then helped Rukawa up.

'Why do your face such red?'

Rukawa's face turned even redder.

'Why are you here?' mumbled Rukawa.

_"Oh! is he shy to sleep together with me and so fell down"_

Sendoh smiled while thinking. He looked at Rukawa but only saw he glaring at him. He shook. Before answering him, he put his hand on Rukawa's forehead. HOT. He was still suffering from fever.

'Do you feel alright?' He asked.

Rukawa glared at him, muted.

'You are still hot, do you want to sleep more? It is only...looked at the clock 6:30 in the morning.'

_"Of course I do, but you are on my bed."_ He had totally forgotten that he didn't sleep on the bed for some days.

'Rukawa-kun?'

Rukawa stared at him. Clearly showing a out-of-my-bed sight.

_"You gripped me whole night and now you want me to out of your bed..." _Sendoh sighed.

'Why are you here?' He stubbornly wanted the answer.

'You forgot?'

When he saw Rukawa started to thinking, he spoke again.

'We talked about your past. We can talk later. OK?' He smiled.

_"My past? What'd happened last night" He wondered"What did I do? And what did I tell him"_

'What did I tell you?' Rukawa asked uncertainly.

'We talk later, OK? You need to sleep.' He said softy.

However, Rukawa still looked at him wondering. Suddenly his reddened face turned pale. He remembered the exchange.

Sendoh sensed the nervous of the silent boy besides him and he knew that he remembered.

'It's alright!' He tried to comfort him, 'You have someone to share your feeling.'

Rukawa looked up.

'Trust me,' He patted Rukawa shoulder, 'Just like you trust me as your brother last night! We'll talk later, OK?'

Rukawa kept staring at him and he kept a smile on his face.

'OK?'

Finally, Rukawa nodded.

'Sleep now.'

Rukawa didn't move.

Seeing the dependent behaviour of Rukawa last night, he decided to act as an elder brother.

'Sleep now! No more glaring. Close your eyes! ' He recommended.

Rukawa's eyes widened.

'Sleep!' He laughed and pushed Rukawa down on the bed.

Sendoh amused that Rukawa didn't resist. No more than a minute, Rukawa slept.

'You really can sleep.' Sendoh smiled.

He then laid down on the bed and decided to sleep for another 2 hours.

* * *

_I want a friend  
Who'll be there to the end  
One who'll be true  
Like some of you  
I don't want a friend who'll cheat and lie  
Because it makes me want to cry  
It makes me blue  
When a friends not true  
I want a friend  
Who'll be there to the end_

_"A True Friend" by Amy Chatman_

** _

* * *

_ **

Review please.


	13. 13: Would Shohoku lost?

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

13. Would Shohoku lost?

Monday came and the match re-started.

Ryonan and Shohoku went to gym for the match. Both of them were doing their best to get a step closer to be the champion. However, Rukawa was not going to make it out today because the coach didn't allow him to play for the starter.

_FLASHBACK_

_'I feel fine, sensai.' He bowed deeply to his coach._

_However, Ansai sensai turned to Ayako._

_'What's his temperature?'_

_'39.' Ayako stole a glare to Rukawa before answered._

_Ansai sensai nodded and turned back to Rukawa._

_'Remember what I said yesterday? You won't be the starter if your fever doesn't go down. You might play later if we need you.' _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So, this was why Rukawa, the ace player of Shohoku, sitting on the bench again. Audiences were cautious about the reason while their opponent, Osaka High, felt angry as they thought Shohoku looked down to them as well. To the team, they actually wanted to play with Rukawa, but to Sakuragi , he would never miss any chance to tease Rukawa.

'Ha...ha...ha...Kitsune, you can just sit here and see how the tensai win the game.'

'Do'aho.'

'Teme...anyway, you are not playing. Ha...ha...ha...You are just jealous to the tensai.'

Rukawa rolled his eyes and kept silence. He knew if any words come again would get the so-called Tensai too excited.

* * *

Game started with a favour to Shohoku. Thanks to the Miyagi and Sakuragi, they led 4 points at the first 10 minutes. However, since Osaka High had changed 2 players, Shohoku lost their advantage.

'Hana, you should break through the defense that strong guy puts on you.' Miyagi said mentioning to one of the newly come player with a number 10 on back.

'What? You mean I am not stronger than that guy? It is you who should win that girly pinky.' Sakuragi said pointing to another player with pink-dyed hair and red highlight.

'I don't know why a guy should have pink hair.' he added with disgust, 'girly pinky!'

'Concentrate, you two!' Mitsui shouted from the corner.

Ayako also worried because those two players really didn't give much space for Sakuragi and Miyagi. They couldn't do anything since they entered the court. Even their new rookie Hiroki was offended by the one who originally should take care of Rukawa. He was the ace of Osaka, Kaze Tezuka. This made Hiroki difficult to get points. It seemed that they were trained to different particular players.

She looked at Hiroki, then to the Rukawa and back to Ansai sensai who sat on the bench calmly.

_"Hiroki is playing well however, that defense to him is too much. If this continues, we need Rukawa. However, can he play well under his condition?"_

Since the main supplier of Shohoku couldn't get himself free from the tight defend, Shohoku were not able to manage a good offense. Although Mitsui got the ball before the end of the first half, Shohoku could earn only 3-point. They were still 11 points behind when the half time came. Before they went inside the locker room, they heard Osaka players chatted loudly which aimed to lead them to hear.

'They are nothing without Rukawa.'

'Anyway, he might be the only one playing a bit better.'

'Yeap, I recalled the last game they played, their ace was not that outstanding as the media said.'

Before the player reacted, Ansai sensai forced them to move quick to the locker room.

Inside the locker room

They were silent. Ansai sensai didn't speak and gave them some times to think of their problems.

_"Why that pinky guy would able to foresee my movement? Do I that visible?"_

_"I am definitely stronger than that number 10, why does he always win over me? I should crash him down at the 2nd half."_

_"I can get 3-pointer no matter who guide me, but can they pass the ball to me?"_

_"I'm tired to get free from the Osaka ace...do I have enough energy for the whole 2nd half?"_

'Sensai, I can play.'

They all turned to the sound and saw Rukawa bowed deeply before Ansai sensai and asked to play for the 2nd half.

_"Should we save Rukawa for later worse moment or should he play now?"__ Ayako thought._　

Ansai sensai looked at Rukawa. Actually he would let him play if he didn't feel unwell. But now...he checked his temperature again. Rukawa stood aback by the sudden touch.

_"He is still hot but his spirit seems much better than the last few days. But the team should have gain back the confident. If I let him play now, that means the team cannot survive without Rukawa..."_

He then turned to his team members.

'I believe you can manage to get the points back even without Rukawa.' He said confidently.

Rukawa looked at Ansai sensai wondering the statement.

'Hiroki, you help Miyagi to carry out offense. Don't run too fast to the upper court. You wait too long time there and so you get more difficulties to get free.'

'Yes, sensai.'

'Miyagi, use Hiroki as a screen to make a good start.'

'OK, sensai.'

'Mitsui, you focus on the offend. I believe you can give them a good show-time.'

'I will, sensai.'

'Sakuragi, you are much better than that number 10. Just play as usual.'

'Of course I am much better than that guy... ha...ha...I am tensai.'

'Yasuda, try your best to help the team.'

'...Hai...sensai!'

'And Rukawa, you will play later.'

He nodded.

* * *

So, they stepped out the locker room much confidently.

Second half started. To the audiences surprised that Rukawa was still a bench warmer while Osaka high was angrier that even Shohoku was 11 points behind, they still didn't let their ace to play with them.

However, no more than a minute, they knew the new strategy of Shohoku.

'You guess you would turnover for the new strategy?'

'I will definitely pull YOU on the court!' Tezuka glared at Rukawa and challenged.

With the help of Hiroki, Miyagi got a little bit easier to carry out the offense.

Miyagi passed to Mitsui and he got a 3-point again. However, Tezuka was able to make a 2-point over Hiroki. Shohoku offended again, but this time Hiroki missed the shot, he seemed not able to fully recover at the break time. Just for the first 5 minutes, it was a draw. Both of them gained 6 points. Two 3 points from Shohoku and three 2 points from Osaka. The new strategy seemed fine but Yasuda was not up to the national level. They didn't further behind but the gap was still 11 points.

'Sensai?' Rukawa looked at his coach again.

'Give them 5 more minutes. Do you think you are able to play for 10 minutes?'

_"Can I?" _

He questioned himself and nodded finally.

'Good. You play few minutes first and let Hiroki to rest. I will check your condition to see whether you can continue to play or not.'

He then stood up and went to call a time-out.

** _

* * *

_ **

Review please.


	14. 14: PG?

Parallel lines

Disclaimer: The characters and the copyrights on the series of Slam Dunk belong to Mr. Inoue Takehiko and the respective owner(s). This story is written by personal enjoyment without any commercial matter incurred.

* * *

cutiedallie: I am still writing this story but last few weeks were so busy...

* * *

' ... conversation... '

_" ... Thinking..." _

* * *

14. PG?

Before Time-out, Shohoku finally gained 2 points by a powerful dunk by Sakuragi. Relieved Ansai sensai, he would finally replaced Hiroki.

'Rukawa, sorry.' Miyagi said softly.

He turned to their captain and walked closer.

'I will take your job.'

'huh?'

'To save energy.' He just made it short.

_"He is not in any good condition to play...can he manage?"_

Looked at Rukawa, Miyagi only saw a face with confidence. He understood and nodded.

Rukawa then motioned the teammates to circle while Sakuragi was forced by Ayako.

'I will take charge of the offense. Get yourself free and pay attention to my pass.' He said, 'We are strong and I know we can do it.'

'Of course!' Sakuragi shouted.

'SHOHOKU' Miyagi shouted.

'FIGHT!' came the teammates.

When they stepped on the court, Tezuka came over to Rukawa.

'Finally, I can play against you, Rukawa.' He glared hard to Rukawa, 'I will win.'

Looked at the opponent's ace, he shrugged.

Soon the game restarted.

With Rukawa in the team, Shohoku showed much more confident and Osaka felt a bit nervous. Anyway, Rukawa was the ace of Shohoku and he was in the All-Japan team.

When Rukawa got the ball, everyone expected to see Rukawa's offending skill however they were surprised that he pretended to shot but swiftly pass the ball to Miyagi who was running toward the net. Thanks to Sakuragi, who screened out the block for Miyagi. 2 points for Shohoku.

'Nice screen, Hana.' Said Miyagi when he running back to their court.

'No thanks. I am a tensai!'

Tezuka got the ball and dribbled in front of Rukawa.

'You scare of me? Why did you pass?' His eyes contained full of domination.

Rukawa didn't reply but concentrated to defend.

Tezuka turned left but quickly stepped to the right. Rukawa was still there waiting to him. Using his left hand, he tried to avoid Rukawa to get any closer and to run toward the net. But Rukawa was at his side blocked him right before the net. Jumping up, he had no chance but shot. Rukawa jumped and managed to flung the ball away.

_"Shit! His guard is tight." _ glared hard, _" will win next time!"_

Miyagi got the ball and tried to make a fast break. However, Osaka high was fast enough to back to their defend position. When Tezuka prepared to block any run from Rukawa when he got the ball. However, he didn't go further but stopped at the centre outside the 3 point line. While Miyagi went to replace Rukawa's normal position.

_"Who should I guard? Rukawa or Miyagi?" _He got a bit confused because this was not the normal offending position of Shohoku.

With a look with his teammate, he switched place and guarded Rukawa.

'Don't pass.' He challenged.

Rukawa glared him. Dribbled and looked at him intensively. When he thought Rukawa was going to play an one on one to him, the ball was no longer on Rukawa's hand. A large _BANG_ heard. Turned around, he saw Sakuragi made a powerful dunk. He balled his fist with anger. 4 - 0 after Rukawa was on.

_"Are you look down to me? I will get the points back at once!"_

'Give me the ball!' He shouted.

Fetched toward Rukawa, stopped outside the 3-point line, without any fake he jumped for the 3-pointer. Rukawa was a bit surprised but he managed to jump as high as he would. Although he wouldn't block the ball but his finger had tipped the ball.

Hand raised, index finger pointed to the ceiling, he smiled confidently.

_"A 3-pointer over Rukawa!"_

'Rebound.'

Suddenly he heard the red-head shouted. He looked at the ball unbelievably, it hit the ring and jumped up to the air. As a king of rebound, Sakuragi got the ball and passed to Rukawa...

_"The Kitsune? NO!"_

From others' view, he just pretended to pass the ball to Rukawa but actually passed to Miyagi instead.

Rukawa got the ball again. This time Tezuka was already in front of him.

_"Will he pass again?"_

However, this time Rukawa chose to run inside the dangerous zone and made a jump shot. Tazeku followed and jumped to block. He didn't block the ball nor neither touch it because it went to the corner instead of the net. Mitsui got the ball and immediately released a 3-pointer before anyone would able to block it. As usual, the ball went inside the net clearly.

_"3-point?" He then remembered the failed 3-point he made minute before._

AT THE MEDIA SEAT-

'He plays like Sendoh of Ryonan.' One of the media said.

'A replica.' Another agreed, 'When does he take the PG position?'

'He was still playing SF in the last 2 games.'

'Well I wouldn't say this is not correct but he didn't play the whole match. The 1st game, he was SF and off at the last 5 minutes. The 2nd one, he was sometimes SF and sometimes like a PG at the 1st half but he really got on fire when he was back at the last few minutes.'

'Right. And today, he plays as a PG and only playing for the last ten minutes...if he will continue playing. Let's see if we would have an interview with him after the game.'

'I guess it would be easier to ask the coach then.'

'Right, he seldom answers...by the experience of All-Japan... '

'Hey, see! Another one on one.'

BACK TO THE COURT-

Tezuka took his chance to challenge Rukawa again. But he failed again.

This time, Rukawa passed the ball to Miyagi before running to the deep of the court. Tazeka guarded him tightly. Turning around, he got the ball. Pretended to turn to the left and swiftly turned around at the right side passing Tazeka at the same time, he then avoid the hand of the number 10 who jumped up to block him and lifted the ball softly toward the net. He gained his 1st 2 points in this game.

61 - 62, Just 5 minutes playing with Rukawa and Shohoku was only 1 point left.

Tezuka was annoyed because since the time-out they didn't get any points.

_"I must win this time to gain the confidence back to the team."_

He got the ball again. Looked intensively and angrily to Rukawa, he tried another one on one to Rukawa.

Panting a little, Rukawa took a deep breathe in order to get more oxygen to ease the dizzy feeling and to re-concentrate on the guarding job.

_"He was panting a little bit...but it is only 5 minutes..." _ He was a bit surprised to this discovery.

When he saw Rukawa taking a deep breathe, he took the chance to bypass him. Stunned to the sudden action of Tezuka, when he turned around, he saw a perfect jump shot.

'YEAP!' He shouted loudly to express his happiness.

'I made it!' He pointed to Rukawa.

But instead of looking at him, Rukawa took a glance to Ansai sensai.

_"Don't change me!"_ He showed his domination from his eye sight to Ansai sensai and he got a nod.

Seeing Rukawa not paying attention to him, the feeling of anger took over the happiness.

'I won't let you do anything.' He spoke angrily.

Regardless, he saw Rukawa looked at the score board.

_"Did he want a 3-pointer to make it draw? I won't let you do it!"_

ON THE BENCH-

'Hiroki, do you able to play now?' Ansai sensai asked.

'Yes...sensai, do you want me to replace Rukawa sempai?'

'He won't let me do that. You will replace Yasuda and help Rukawa.'

'Understood!'

BACK TO THE COURT-

Rukawa looked at Tezuka while dribbling.

_"His guard is tight. Do he think I will shot?"_

With that thinking in the mind, he suddenly fetched to the net. This was totally out of Tezuka expectation. Chasing after Rukawa, he was able to block him before he made a jump shot. However, it was the same trick. The ball went to Mitsui! The audiences only heard a _swish_. 3 points for Shohoku. 3 minutes left and the game re-began again.

During that 3 minutes, Osaka was able to make 5 more points. However, with Hiroki helping to offense, Shohoku, in a full team, was able to get 8 more points. Thanks to 6 points from Hiroki and 2 points from Sakuragi. Shohoku won the game.

* * *

After the match, the media tried to get an interview with Rukawa. But, he didn't give any chance for the reporter as he went directly to the locker room. The media was able to catch Ansai sensai in front of the locker room.

'Ansai sensai, does Rukawa play as a PG this year?'

'Ho...ho...ho...he played good at that position.'

'Does this mean he will change to PG like Sendoh? Ah, they won the game as well.'

'Ho...ho...ho...' he gave his trademark reply and went inside the locker room.

'Sensai...' They tried to stop him but the door already closed.

'Does this mean YES or NO?' Media A asked, 'Will Rukawa change to PG?'

'Ho...Ho...Ho...' Media B pretended the sound of Ansai sensai and replied, 'How can I know?'

* * *

** _

* * *

_ **

Review please.


End file.
